


Amelioration

by Harrisii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrisii/pseuds/Harrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim begins to notice some things about Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelioration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuhime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/gifts).



> A gift for Inuhime's Birthday! Thanks for the support xx
> 
> This went a little sideways from the original request. But I hope you still enjoy it! I also hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy any celebrations you might be participating in ;)

Jim was having a problem, it was a persistent one.  Somewhere during the first two years of this mission Bones had changed.  Pondering this left Jim confused and twitchy, only yesterday he had seen Bones in the gym, this wasn’t an unusual occurrence.  What was unusual was that Jim seemed to have finally noticed that Leonard had gained a lot of muscle… He found himself cocking his head as he was spotting for Bones, he was unsure when his arms had become so… large and his chest so defined.    Self-consciously Jim found himself looking down at his own body and noting its lack of muscles, not that he was a stick, but still.  Bones had done nothing but improve in every way imaginable since the start of this mission.  Or perhaps it was that Jim had never noticed before.  He of course knew that Bones was amazing at surgery, he knew that… But seeing it.  He had watched Bones with his hands inside his first officer, green blood trailing up his arms literally forcing life back into the half Vulcan.  Jim was in awe. Somehow through the stress of almost losing his first officer he had managed to notice how extraordinary Bones truly was.  Jim was contemplating all of this while eating his breakfast, a small frown line etched between his brows.  It was at that moment that Bones came to sit down opposite him, looking energized for this time of morning.

“You’re looking cheery this morning Bones”

“Mmmm the coffee is good, and solid ground is in my future”

“Transporters are also in your future”

Leonard frowned, placing down his coffee “Now why did you have to go and ruin my mood like that Jim?”

“Sorry” Jim was, he felt unsettled around Bones lately and felt the need to keep him of guard as that was how he felt most of the time.

“If it’s the last thing I do, I will prove those transporters are bad news”

Jim frowned and it wasn’t due to Bones’ grumbling it was the humor hidden behind the statement.  Jim suddenly realized it had happened gradually so gradually he hadn’t really noticed, somewhere, somehow Bones confidence had grown considerably.  His aviophobia was practically nonexistent, huffing Jim fought his annoyance, attempting to be happy for his friend.  But he was having difficulty.  Gathering himself Jim stood deciding to make a hasty exit.

“I’ll see you in the transporter room then Bones”

“Right…” Jim chose to ignore the confusion in Bones voice and the piercing gaze he could feel drilling into his back as he headed out the door.

 

It happened quickly, they hadn’t even been on the planet for ten minutes when they were ambushed.  Jim had finally decided to call the enterprise to check that they had been sent to the right co-ordinates for the meeting.  He was cut short however as phaser fire shot past his ear, dodging to the side with a curse he drew his own weapon checking the location of his crew, Bones was looking around madly having dodged to the side as well.  Evans, one of his security detail had been shot and Singer was glancing between him and Evans body.  Shaking his head Jim motioned towards the rocks and they both made a run for it, meeting Bones there who was leaning over the rocks ready to cover them as they made their escape. Jim frowned watching his complete focus that only shifted slightly as Jim came to rest beside Bones, flipping open his communicator.

“Scotty we have three to beam out immediately”

“Something is blocking our scanners Captain, we can’t get a lock”

“Of course, do what you can” Jim sighed placing his communicator back on his belt and gripping his phaser.

“Right, we need to find better cover then this.  We’re too open”

“I thought they wanted our help?” Singer asked, his eyes wide.

“They seem fine to me” Bones grunted, his eyes scanning the area in front of them, obviously in the same mind as Jim.  They could be anywhere and these rocks only provided shelter from one side.

“There” Jim muttered, pointing towards a small cliff face in the distance

“That’s so far away! They’ll shoot us before we get there”

“Fee free to stay here and die the kid” Bones snapped, fiddling with a pouch wrapped round his middle and pouring what felt like acid over Jim’s shoulder before he could blink.

“The fuck?” Jim yelped looking at the field bandage expand over the red that had soaked through his uniform, apparently his had been hit at some stage.  It looked to only be a graze “oh, thanks”

“No problem” Bones muttered, eyes already back on the field.

“Right, their only cover available is that rocky area over there.  I’m willing to bet we are out of their range right now, so if we head towards those cliffs and keep an eye out we should be find.  But we need to go now or we risk them circling around”

“Aye captain” Jim noted that Singer’s voice wavered and he cursed his crews inexperience, Bones was right, they were all just kids.

“C’mon Singer, you will be fine, on three?” Jim waited till he received a nod then turned to Bones who just raised an eyebrow, clutching his phaser and Jim was momentarily stunned at how calm he looked.

“You two keep an eye on the front, I will watch our back.  Head straight for the rocks, don’t stop”

Jim counted down and ran.  Keeping eyes at the back of his head he twisted around as he saw a figure moving out from behind the rocks and shot.  Running backwards he continued to fire, counting only three figures which was promising, turning back around at a shout, Jim saw Singer on the ground clutching his head and Bones.  Bones had lost his phaser but apparently, he wasn’t too worried about that, Jim almost stopped running as he watched him take down the local with his bare hands, disabling him and dragging him behind the rocks.  Jim ran, sliding down to help Singer behind the rocks.  Once he had Singer settled, noting he had just received a graze on the side of his head, he looked up at Bones who was kneeling over their visitor, he had its hands held behind its back securely and  was Kneeling calmly the thing, holding out his hand to Jim.  It took a moment for Jim to realize he was asking for the phaser, Jim handed it over and watched as Bones stunned the alien, not even pausing as he moved over to Singer and began to dress his wound.  Jim was distantly aware his mouth was hanging open but quickly shook himself out of it and moved to defend their position.

“We’re clear for now” Jim murmured, watching the shadows carefully.  After a moment he switched on his communicator.

“How we doin Scotty?”

“Almost there Captain, give me ten minutes”

“Noted” Jim continued to watch the shadows, knowing that Bones would have heard and would prepare Singer for transport.

 

 

Jim sighed settling down with a glass of bourbon, the mission had been a nightmare and dealing with the paper work and the leaders of the planet once back on board had been a nightmare.  They were claiming they had nothing to do with the attack but Jim knew they were lying.  However there was no convincing the admiralty.  Now that it was over and he was finally able to rest for a moment his thoughts inevitably drifted back to Bones.  Where had that even come from? Jim frowned, unsure what he was feeling.  Objectively he knew he should be pleased with Bones, both as a friend and as his captain, it was obvious he had found his feet.  What was worse is that Jim was sure it wasn’t new, he was just noticing all of a sudden.  First in surgery, then the gym and now out in the field.  Sighing Jim sat back in his seat trying to work out what was going on with his thoughts.

There was a knock on his door, causing Jim to frown and look at his drink with a forlorn expression, sitting it on the table regretfully he moved to open the door.  At the site of Bones on the other side he felt himself relax and tense at the same time, an odd feeling and Jim frowned again, but gave Bones a once over, checking for injuries.  It was a habit he found hard to break after missions, for some reason the fact he seemed fine rattled Jim further.

“Jim, you right?” Jim jumped, realizing Bones was looking at him with a frown.

“Yeah… I’m fine, come in.  I was just having a drink” Jim moved to the bar, pouring Bones a drink quickly and placing it in front of him as he sat on the couch.

“Thanks” Jim just nodded and sat down, staring into his drink.  Looking at Bones made his head hurt.

“Jim… I, Is something wrong? I mean… you’ve been a bit weird lately”

“Keeping tabs on me Bones?” Jim immediately regretted his snappish words and flinched, downing his drink in one.

“No I just…”

“When did you get so good at hand to hand?” Jim interrupted, slamming his drink down on the table, perhaps a bit too forcefully.

“I’ve been practicing with Sulu, for a few months”

“With Sulu?!” Jim scoffed, furious at the fact he had been going behind his back having lessons “What? I’m not good enough for you?”

“Jim, what?” Bones scoffed, Jim had jumped up from his seat and started pacing.  He felt like something was building up in his chest, making him anxious.

“You could have asked me” Jim said, tugging at his hair

“I’m not sure what your problem is Jim” Bones sounded genuinely confused but Jim couldn’t stop

“You, you are my problem.  Since when are you obsessed with learning how to fight?” Jim snarled, his voice rising

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize I needed permission from the captain to improve my skills!” Bones had stepped closer, he looked furious, Jim noticed as he finally looked at him.  At his annoyingly perfect face.

“You’ve been spending longer in the gym as well, what’s with that?”

“Excuse me?” Bones sat down his drink, he was looking dangerous and that just made Jim more infuriated.  Bones never looked dangerous, not to Jim.

“You, turning yourself into some kind of machine.  Is it some kind of diversionary tactic? Stop you thinking about space”

“Jim, what the hell? I just upped my training a bit to go with the hand to hand lessons, I wanted to be more useful on away missions”

“Well just stop!”

“Stop what Jim?”

“Doing things!”

“Look I think you’re a bit confused” Leonard was taking a step backwards, his hand flicking to his hip where he usually kept his scanner.

“Don’t tell me what I am!” Jim stepped forward invading Bones’ space

“Oh, that’s mature Jim”

“Fuck you!”

“You know what, fine Jim.  You want to act like a child I’m going to leave”

“That’s right walk away, should have known you would eventually” Jim crossed his arms and turned away.

“Jim seriously, what the hell?”

“Knew you would fucking leave, when shit got to real out here” Jim’s throat felt tight, his words coming out raspy.

“I followed you into space Jim, do you think I would do that for just anyone? I’m here now I’m not going anywhere.  I’m trying to improve myself so I’m an asset to you.  Not someone you have to look after!”

“Bullshit, you just want to add more skills to your resume, so you can transfer to some shitty starbase”

“What is wrong with you?” Bones sounded completely fed up, Jim couldn’t blame his but he felt like he had no control over what was coming out of his mouth.

“You are!” Jim’s breath was coming in harsh pants and with a start he realized he was only an inch away from Bones’ face, he could feel Bones angry breaths hitting him, the realization causing a gasp to come from Jim.  He was so close, Jim felt his gaze flick down to Leonard’s lips and before he could think anything through Jim was moving forwards, smashing his lips against Bones, who responded after only a brief hesitation.  Jim groaned, scrabbling to get closer, placing a hand at the back on Bones head, pulling him forward and into him, their teeth scraping.  Jim hissed when Bones pulled away with a bite at Jim’s lips.

“Jim, what?”

“Don’t leave” Jim murmured, overwhelmed.

“Idiot, I’m not going anywhere” Leonard ran a calming hand down Jim’s hair “Did you really think I was leaving”

“No… I don’t know, just, you don’t need me anymore” Jim groaned at the feeling of Leonard moving to press up against him.

“I’ll always need you kid” Jim gasped at Leonard’s words, surging up into his lips once more, biting and licking into his mouth with determination now.  Pushing Leonard backwards, Jim groaned and finally released Leonard when he felt his shirt lifting over his shoulders.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?”  

“Shut up” Jim snapped pushing Leonard backwards, feeling an odd satisfaction when Bones stumbled as his legs hit the bed.  Pushing him back down when he tried to sit up, Jim bent fumbling with Leonard’s belt buckle, his hands unaccountably shaky.

“Any reason for this change of tune kid?  Something you want to tell me?”

“You talk too much Bones” Jim grunted, finally getting his hands under control and drawing Bones out of his pants

“Then maybe you should shut me up” Bones was smirking down at Jim an eyebrow rising into his tousled hair line. 

“Take your top off Bones” Jim murmured, stroking him gently, his breath teasing.

“Jesus… yeah, yeah okay” Bones gasped, moving quickly to strip of his medical top and undershirt, looking down at Jim, his eyes wide.

It was Jim’s turn to smirk now, finally able to relax now that the tables were turned.  “Jim I… You’re not doing this because you think I’m going to… agh… er… because you think I’m going to leave right?”

“I’m doing this because I want to Bones, I think I’ve wanted to do this for a while”

“Well all right th…. Agh, Jim!” Jim would have smirked but his mouth was otherwise occupied. 

It didn’t take long, within a few minutes Jim had Leonard cursing and swearing under the onslaught of his mouth and hands, a bottle of lube having appeared by his head at some point.  Jim could only assume that Leonard had tossed it down to him.  Taking a breath Jim tore himself away crawling over Leonard’s body, placing random open mouthed kisses as he went, feeling high as Leonard trembled and twitched under his hands.

“Jim…” Bones groaned, his eyelids fluttering open as Jim pecked him on the lips gently

“We going to do this Bones?” Jim smirked at Bones affronted expression, watching as his hazel eyes snapping open angrily.

“I should bloody think so Jim, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll…” Jim laughed, the anxiety curling in his gut left in a rush, replaced by a happy swirl of anticipation as he cut Bones of at the source, their kissing growing heated as Jim guided himself into Bones.

“Oh god, shit, Jim”

“I know…” Jim groaned overwhelmed, running his hands up Bones sides he gripped his arms, pressing his wrists above his head.

“ughn… you know I’m not letting you go right?” Jim breathed out, feeling the need to reassure himself as he began to move

“Good” Bones gasped out, his fingers flexing, moaning as Jim squeezed harder refusing to let go “Jim”

“Yeah…” Jim couldn’t shut his eyes, fascinated at the site beneath him.  Bones, his Bones around him, under him, everywhere.  Jim couldn’t get enough

“Oh god I don’t think…” Jim stuttered, his hips grinding madly trying to get deeper, closer, anyway he could “I need”

“… It’s okay, I’m…” Bones gasped out before letting out a long groan, Jim’s mouth fell open, feeling Bones spill between them, his body arching and tightening.  Jim bit his lip to keep from screaming as he joined Bones, finally releasing his arms to better hold himself up as he spent himself inside his best friend.

Collapsing on top of Bones chest, Jim took a few calming breathes, glancing up at Bones’ slack jawed face. 

 

“So that was… different” Bones eventually groaned.  Shifting under Jim, obviously uncomfortable with their somewhat sticky predicament.

“If your still able to form words at this point clearly I did something wrong” Jim muttered, refusing to move yet, enjoying the solid form of Bones underneath him.

“The only thing you did wrong was wait so long to do that” Bones scoffed

“Please, you could have made a move Bones.  You know my brain doesn’t work properly when it comes to these things”

“Exactly, you’re skittish.  If I had of come at you first, you would have bolted”

“Yeah well… you’re probably right” Jim felt Bones struggling beneath him but was reluctant to let him go now that he finally had him.

 “Get off Jim, I need to clean up” Bones grumbled, pushing at Jim’s shoulders.

Jim smirked, finally allowing himself to be rolled to the side and unashamedly watched Bones’ ass as he headed into the bathroom.  With a smile he realized he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note I now have a twitter... I have no idea how to use it. But Tumblr didnt seem like the right place for me, I wasn't able to connect with anyone. I don't want an account somewhere to promote myself I just want to talk to you all! :P Hopefully twitter will give me this option? I have no idea, we will see. If you want to follow me, I will follow you @Krefftii
> 
> Would love to hear what you all thought of this little piece, it was a little rushed to get it out in time for Inuhime's birthday. I will be back to edit it. I also need to go back and edit BTMOTZ O.o I will get around to it eventually :P


End file.
